Memories Fade
by Skye4
Summary: A short fic that explores Une's life and relationships in AC 200. Mention of 11+13 and implied 5xS.


Title: Memories Fade

Author: Skye

Category: sap, possible waff, slight angst

Pairing: 11+13 (mostly implied), implied 5+/xS

Warnings: first non-1+2/x2 fic

Notes: Feedback! But please…be kind…I'm web only so feel free to email me privately deaths_koibito@yahoo.com

AC 200

Nicole Une [1], better known as Lady Une, sighed and rubbed at the growing pain behind her temples. Like so many nights before, she was staying late at work to complete a portion of her seemingly never-ending paperwork. Only one file remained to be completed and as soon as she signed off on it she could go home. Glancing at the clock she frowned, it was already quite late and she had promised Mariemaia that she would call before the girl went to bed. She knew it was well after the appointed bedtime of the pre-teen but she decided to call the house nonetheless. 

On the third ring someone picked up the receiver and a face appeared on the vid-screen, "Wufei."

The young, Chinese man nodded in greeting, " Une. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Yes, it is. How is Mariemaia?"

The Asian man smiled. "She is sleeping peacefully. After she finished her assignments I agreed to show her some new karate moves. She went to bed tired but happy." He paused, "She is progressing quite well in her training."

Une would have been a fool not to notice the pride in Wufei's voice as he spoke. In the four years since the Eve War he had grown very close to the Khushrenada heir. He was like a big brother to the girl…helping her, guiding her, but never coddling her. He was a strict instructor who demanded much of his young pupil, but never too much. It was clear to Une that he loved the girl dearly, and she knew she could ask for no better role model for her young charge.

"I am pleased to hear that. I will be home shortly. I would like to talk to you when I arrive, that is if you have the time."

"It is not a problem Lady." Wufei answered graciously. He had lost his apparent scorn for women long ago and was now quite the gentleman. Une suspected that the change had a great deal to do with partner Sally Po or rather, Sally Chang. Sally was as strong willed as they came and she expected to be treated as an equal no matter what. It was that strength of will and determination that had allowed her to convince Wufei to join Preventers and ultimately won his heart as well. [2]

Saying her goodbyes, Une hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair. She eyed the file on her desk one last time then shut the door. Sometimes even she needed a break. And right now all she wanted was to go home and relax. Une proceeded down the elevator and out of the building, bidding goodnight to the night watchman as she left. It was only a fifteen minutes drive to reach her townhouse but it seemed much longer to her tired mind. At last her driveway came into view and she sighed in relief as she parked her car and turned off the ignition. 

The front door was locked, as she had suspected it would be. Without pause she unlocked the bolt and entered her darkened home, making sure to relock the door as she closed it. A single light shone into the foyer, emanating from the kitchen, and signaling that she would find Wufei there. Une dumped her jacket on the couch and kicked off her heels as she made her way to the implied warmth of the light. She stepped into the kitchen and blinked in surprise at the cup of tea that was suddenly thrust towards her. 

Smiling, she took the offered cup and inhaled its rich scent. " Thank you."

Wufei simply nodded and took a seat at the island bar. "You wanted to talk?"

Une took a seat opposite the young Preventer and took a moment to look him over. He like everyone else had changed over the years…he was calmer, always seeming to be silently observing everything around him. She knew from first hand experience that a righteous fire still burned within him, but it no longer consumed him. Out of all the Gundam pilots he was the one she could truly consider a friend, and the thought warmed her heart. " Yes, I wanted to talk to you about Mariemaia."

A slender brow arched questioningly and Une suppressed a chuckle. She never thought she'd live to see the day she would think Wufei adorable…but the slightly puzzled look on his usually calm face was just that. Adorable.

"There is nothing wrong…I just wanted to thank you. I've never really thanked you for all you do for her."

Wufei's eyes lowered slightly, as if he were avoiding her praise. "No thanks is needed Lady. It is my duty."

Une frowned, "Your duty? I don't understand."

Wufei sighed and gazed into his teacup, searching for the right words. " After the Eve War [3]…I did a lot of thinking. I thought about Treize …Dekim …Mariemaia …      everything. I had thought I was doing the right thing, joining the Barton Foundation but I was terribly wrong. As you know, Heero forced me to see the error of my ways but it wasn't until I joined Preventers that I saw the whole truth. In my own way I contributed to the madness that almost destroyed one innocent, lost little girl. In my mind I was as much to blame as Dekim.

"You see…when Treize died I lost my way. I tried to find that path again by following Mariemaia but she was only a child…his child yes but that should not have mattered. I began to see how much the events of those fateful weeks still plagued Mariemaia. I saw how she tried to hide the pain…and the fear. And I realized she was very much like me in her own way. Like myself she was forced into something bigger than her, something she did not truly understand…and it had abandoned her. I made it my duty to look after her. I swore an oath to my ancestors…to Treize that I would see to it she grew to be an honorable and just woman. It is my atonement for all I have done wrong."

Une took a shuddering breath as the Asian youth ended his explanation. She felt so moved by his pledge…she reached a hand out and squeezed his in a show of support. "You are a noble man Wufei. I am honored by your devotion to Mariemaia and by your friendship."

"Lady?"

Une sighed, "I am not a good guardian. We both know that. I can provide a home, a stable life and the like but Mariemaia needs someone to be with her…to love her and that I constantly fail to provide."

Wufei shook his head, " No Lady, I know you love Mariemaia. You are wrong."

"I do love her. It was so hard at first…she is so much like her father. The first few months all I could do was pretend that I wasn't hurting every time I looked at her. As time passed it became easier to ignore the pain but I would be lying if I said it wasn't still there.

" I loved Treize so much. He was everything I wanted and needed in my life. He was strong, intelligent, noble and compassionate…I could go on and on. I was by his side always. But for me it was never enough. I know His Excellency loved me…but not as he loved Leia. He loved me for my loyalty…my devotion to him and his ideals. But he loved Leia, simply adored her. And I could never compete with her memory. After losing Treize it was like a slap in the face to have to raise his and Leia's daughter."

Une felt her cheeks flush with shame as her eyes met her companion's onyx gaze. " You must think me horrible now."

"No," Wufei answered shaking his head. "I do not think you horrible my friend. You are human, like every one of us, and you feel pain just like me. I think perhaps we have all asked too much of you these past years. You barely lived through the War of 195 yet in less than a year you managed to almost single-handedly found Preventers. During the Eve War you led a worldwide stand against Dekim. Afterwards you took in an injured, tormented little girl and organized efforts to help Relena reestablish the people's faith in their newfound peace."

"You are an amazing woman, Nicole Une. Mariemaia looks up to you, though you do not see it. She is wise beyond her years I'm afraid. And she wishes to take on the world's problems and overcome them…just like you. But you both have ghosts haunting you. Mariemaia has come a long way in putting her ghosts to rest but you Lady haven't even begun."

Une held back the tears she felt building in her eyes. Wufei's words rang true, though she did not want to admit it. "And what is your advice?" She asked shakily.

" I think you should take some time off. I know you have the estate in Malta that Treize left you…yet you have never gone there. Go there and face your ghosts. Put Treize to rest Lady, or you will never be at peace."

"What…what about the Preventers?" Une murmured.

Wufei smiled warmly, "Noin is more than capable of taking command for a few weeks. It will give her something to do now that she and Milliardo are back from Mars. And before you ask, Sally and I would be more than happy to care for Mariemaia. It will give us some well-needed practice."

Lady Une gaped as Wufei's advice sunk in. It didn't sound so bad. It would be difficult but she owed it to Mariemaia…and more importantly she owed it to herself. Then suddenly her mind caught on to the last thing Wufei had said. "You and Sally?"

Wufei nodded, dark eyes shinning with pride.

She smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

A few days later Nicole Une found herself starring at the Mediterranean summerhouse that once belonged to Treize Khushrenada. She had many memories of days spent in the gardens and in the beautiful conservatory she had always loved. Memories of days spent with His Excellency…the man she still loved.

"Memories fade Treize…and its time yours did as well."

The End.

[1] I have seen Nicole used at Une's first name in many fics. I don't know if it is really her name since I have never seen official proof one way or the other. I like the way it sounds so for my purposes it shall be Nicole. If you have **official proof** of a first name let me know and I will consider revising the fic

[2] Sorry…I'm a sucker for Wufei and Sally. I just think they are the most logical pairing in Gundam Wing

[3] For this fic I refer to the first war (the events of the TV series) as the War of 195. The Mariemaia Incident is referred to as the Eve War. I hope this does not confuse anyone…but it was so annoying to see 'Mariemaia' all over the place. ^_^ 


End file.
